


On the Bones of Our Enemies

by Eramia



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, F/F, Height Differences, Ice Play, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Lesbian Vampires, Mild Blood, Snow, Snow and Ice, Strength Kink, Useless Lesbian Vampire, Useless Lesbians, Useless Vampires, Vaginal Fingering, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 00:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20825984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eramia/pseuds/Eramia
Summary: After countless times watching the Dragonborn take down foe after foe, and most recently a dragon, Serana has decided that she also wants a finger in this Dovahkiin pie.





	On the Bones of Our Enemies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yoshi1123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshi1123/gifts).

When the great beast fell from the sky, his dying roar echoed the mountains and his body shook the earth. His tremendous weight crashed into the snow, throwing up a wall of ice that speckled his body and melted upon touching its scales. Out of the grey shadows in the forest came its killer, a storm sparking in the palm of her hand, and behind her, her follower.

The dragon slayer pulled back her hood, revealing destructive runes shaved into the side of her head, almost into her scalp, and a smug, satisfied grin. As the dragon exhaled its last breath at her feet, a glow emanated from underneath its scales and light seeped out in beams. She held out her arms wide, ready to receive the ancient, concentrated magic. It flowed into her in spiraling arcs, as the dragon’s body dissolved into pure essence which the slayer absorbed. When the light dissipated, all that was left was a skeleton half-buried in the snow.

“Is it dead, Yvani? Is it truly dead?”

“Has to be,” she said, “I’ve absorbed its power. I ate its soul.”

Serana nodded, clutching her hood. Hidden by her hand, she was biting her lip. Although the moon was hidden behind a thicket blanket of clouds and falling snow, this provided her with comfort.

“The sun is going to rise soon. Shall we set up camp?” Serana asked, looking anxious to be under covers as soon as possible.

Yvani turned her back to the bones and stretched her arms above her head, cracking her back, purely casual. “If that’s what you want, my love.” She sauntered over to Serana, who held her pack. “Eager to warm up? I can help with that, you know.”

Serana scrunched up her nose and made a teasing face, handing over the pack. “I’m well aware of your abilities, Yvani.”  
“Of course you are.”

“But are you aware of mine?”

Yvani raised her eyebrows. “Oh?”

Compared to Serana, Yvani was more than a full head shorter of the pair but she was more headstrong than her partner was. It only was natural that she was the one who tossed aside the pack into the snow and pulled Serana down by the hem of her hood for a kiss with cold lips and warm breath.

Yvani felt Serana’s arms wrap around her waist and squeeze her body closer to her. She broke away to laugh and say some crude joke but as she did, Serana picked her up under her armpits and effortlessly slung her over her shoulder.

“Hey, what are you--”

Serana didn’t explain nor give herself a chance to. Instead, she took Yvani over to the dragon’s remains and dove with her into a pile of downy-like snow. Right as Yvani found her breath, she realized that Serana had pinned her wrists above and her head and with her knee pushed aside her thigh. She lay there under Serana, breath caught in her throat, legs spread wide.

Serana adjusted her grip on Yvani’s tiny wrists, small enough that she was able to keep them down with just one hand. With her now free hand, she caressed her partner’s face.

“Are you cold, my love?” It was a trick question. Their undead skin couldn’t care less about the cold. It was all they ever felt. But Yvani could feel her skin prickle as if she were feeling something like cold, and if not that, then at least, rapt attention. She could barely get her answer out.

“V-very.” She felt her tongue fumble with the word like it was cotton.

Underneath her hood, Serana grinned, all cocky and smug, her fangs poking out from underneath her top lip. 

Yvani tried to regain her cool. “Wh-where did this come from, babe?”

“Aw, what’s the matter?” she cooed. She leaned in until Yvani felt her hood shroud over her too. Serana’s breath brushed her lips. “Dragon got your tongue?”

Yvani licked her lips, speechless.

Serana gave her a chaste kiss. “Did you think I’d be able to wait until  _ after _ we set up camp? After watching that  _ shocking  _ performance?”

“Serana...that was so lame,” Yvani whispered, and yet she was totally mesmerized by the eyes above her, red and gleaming and wanting.

She gave her another kiss, deeper than the last, and sloppier. “Shut up and let me love you, my hero.” Serana didn’t wait for Yvani to answer.

Lips lunged for lips, tongues for tongues, pressing and pushing into each other until they were rubbing a rut into the snow. They only stopped sinking when Yvani’s back found bone but she neither complained nor cared to move, even though it felt as hard as a rock. She’d be sore later, Serana thought, but it would be because of more than just the bone, at least if she had any say in it.

If they were human, they’d be rushing to set up a tent to make love in the warmth of fur blankets, but thankfully, vampires don’t have that weakness to cold. To their bodies, whether they chose the comforts of a bed or the snow makes little difference. The best part about this was, they didn’t have to wait and could essentially love wherever they chose, with exceptions of course. Serana chose to do it  _ now _ .

With her free hand, she traced a line down from Yvani’s chin to the hem of her pants. When Yvani became to squirm, feeling tickled, Serana forcefully pushed aside her thigh and tightened her grip on her wrists. Something about being overcome only made Yvani feel hotter, something a vampire rarely feels.

“Now, I need you to be still for me,” Serana whispered, directly into her ear. The feeling of breath against her neck made Yvani shiver.

She swallowed. “Okay.” The word was so light and breathless it fell upon Serana’s ears as gentle as falling snow.

There was a moment of silence and stillness, as if Serana was hesitating. Yvani trembled in waiting.

Then Serana hand dove between her legs and curled around a certain soft spot that Yvani thought she could keep secret. But Serana knew. She knew just where to curl her fingers and exploited it greatly.

She kissed Yvani until Yvani couldn’t kiss back, too busy gasping for air. Serana moved down to her neck, pushing aside her partner’s hood to reveal her skin, and with her fangs she pricked her skin. Yvani winced slightly but quickly melted into a sigh as Serana lapped at the blood welling up on the side of her neck. She was careful not to take too much. It was only common courtesy to bite your partner once if they let you feed during a time like this, unless they ask for more. It was also, essentially, the human equivalent of eating chocolate off your partner’s body. To a vampire, this was just as sensual.

Yvani was vocal about her pleasure. Serana smirked into the crook of her neck, knowing that she was coming to a climax. She could hear her gasping, tongue licking her dried lips only to dry them out in the cold, feel the back of her head and her elbows digging into the snow, pushing her body closer to Serana’s own, legs shaking with pleasure.

And then, the gasping continued but the shaking slowed to the occasional twitch. Serana felt heat in her palm, moisture in between her fingers, and slowed her movement, but not completely. She preferred to keep teasing Yvani and intended to milk every last drop.

“Do that again,” she pleaded, begged even.

Serana kissed right underneath her ear and whispered, “We have to set up camp before the sun comes up, my hero.” She then stopped, sat up, and wiped her fingers off on her coat. “Satisfied, my love?”

“Very much so,” Yvani nodded.

“Good,” she replied, standing up for their packs, “Since you’re incapacitated, I’m going to set up camp.”

Yvani propped herself up with her elbows. “Incapaci—what, no, I’m fine?”

“I dare you to stand then, Dragonborn.”

“Maybe I will--” Yvani went to sit up to a crouch, only to feel her legs give way underneath her, and she fell face-first into the snow.

Hearing the crunch of snow, Serana turned around. “Put your ass away, you’ll get frostbite,” she said, politely.

Yvani grumbled, fumbling with her pants, trying to pull them up without actually standing. It made her look very silly, Serana thought as she unfolded their pelts, but in an amusing way, it was cute. She moved like a fish out of water.

Such a silly thought warmed her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it Yoshi! Love you, friend!
> 
> For more content, check out my tumblr @eramia and my twitter/insta @mamaeramia !!~


End file.
